Time Travel Shenanigans: HomestuckReborn xover
by PoisonAndSugar
Summary: Dave and John visits Namimori and interrupts a briefing by Reborn, M/M DaveJohn Implied Slash


**Author's note: Okay, I could not get this plotbunny out of my head. So I requested it in the Homestuck Kink meme in LJ, but then I just had to write my own :(**

** I don't think I did it justice though, so if anyone wants to expand on this, feel free to do so, but please notify me so that I may read your versions :D **

**Somehow I think there's a lot of problems with the tenses here, AGAIN. This stuff is unbeta-ed.**

**The Homestuck part is kinda AU, haha. I totally ship DaveJohn. **

**Disclaimer: ME not own Homestuck, or KHR.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna and his guardians were sitting in the DC's reception room for a meeting, with Reborn briefing them on the upcoming Vongola party, which, apparently, as the incoming generation, they were required to attend. Surprisingly, Hibari consented to the use of the room without much fuss. He had more or less accepted that he was the Vongola Cloud Guardian, and thus occasionally did them favours in exchange for some sparring with Tsuna or the other guardians.<p>

Hibari was not there at the meeting. Yamamoto and Gokudera, as always, were in a one-sided argument about something or the other as they listened with one ear to Reborn. Lambo and I-Pin were frolicking around, causing loud ruckus as usual. Tsuna was just sitting in one of the couches, resigned to the everyday craziness of his life and wondering if he could invite Kyoko-chan to the party and imagining how cute she would be in a pretty dress.

Reborn, however, was getting a little ticked, as he was not being listened to with full attention.

He casually tipped his fedora, casting a shadow over his eye, as he stretched out his leg to trip Lambo, who was running by him at that moment. Lambo, laughing his head off at I-Pin who was chasing him, didn't notice the limb.

He tripped.

And promptly wailed and took out his 10-year bazooka.

Tsuna promptly shut his eyes to protect it from smoke and the others, seeing this, braced themselves for an onslaught of pink smoke and a 10-year older Lambo. When the sound of a bazooka firing never came, Tsuna opened his eyes, confused. Lambo was still there, wailing, but the horrid pink bazooka was nowhere to be seen.

"Sup."

Tsuna and the others immediately turned to where the casually said greeting came from and got into fighting stances, putting their hands in positions where they can draw out their weapons in a heartbeat if they judged it fit to do so.

They were faced with a blond kid about their age or so, casually leaning against one of the walls of the room and another… kid of the same age floating calmly in the air in a cross-legged position as if it was an everyday occurrence. The blond male had one hand in his pocket, the other hand straightening the shades he was wearing and a cool expression on his face. The other guy was dark-haired and had blue eyes. He was smiling goofily at them, as if they weren't intruding in their meeting. He had the 10-year bazooka in his hands. They both had no visible or detectable weapons and they weren't radiating an aura of hostility, so Tsuna bade his family to drop their stances. They still were, however, ready to fight readily if the situation turns bad.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Reborn asked, a steely tone lacing his words, as he jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"Chill, dude, we aren't here to pick a fuckin' fight or something." The blond male drawled out in a weird accent - _Texan, Reborn noted _- as he tugged the other guy down to his side and promptly slung an arm over his shoulder. The brunet minutely nudged the blond and introduced themselves.

"I'm John, and this is Dave." he said, as he casually pulled down the absurdly long hood of his blue shirt.

"We're just here to say something, right, Dave?" and he tugged the red sleeve of the other guy, who was just staring at them with a blank expression.

"Shit, yes." Dave said as he got the pink bazooka out of John's grip. "This, dudes, is so not cool."

He tossed the bazooka in the air for a bit before casually passing it to Yamamoto, who caught it one-handedly. Dave half-smirked momentarily before going back to what seemed like his default blank expression.

"What I mean, is you shouldn't mess with time too much. Jesus, it's fucking hard work for me, ya know?"

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked, his tone still wary but curious. Tsuna was just observing the two boys. There was… something off about them. _Not _bad off but… kinda otherworldly, as if they weren't normal humans like them - not that Tsuna and his family were normal, what with the flames and all - but these two were different, like they were humans but not at the same time. Still, his Hyper Intuition was not telling him that they were a danger to them - not that they weren't dangerous, just not to them at this moment.

"Coz I'm the one who's in charge of fixing all those fucking rips and tears you guys make all the fucking time when you go off doop doop waddle in time and Jesus, what the hell man, it's hard work and I don't get paid for this shit." Dave says, his tone now irritated, although his face had the same cool expression even as he spoke in that tone.

John notices his partner's irritation and he sidles up to Dave a little closer, pressing himself against Dave's side. Dave sighs and inwardly calms down, his arm that is slung over John's shoulder slipping down to curl around John's waist. John flushes a light pink, before coughing a bit to cover up his blush.

"What Dave means is… all the time-travel that you're doing is leaving rips and tears in the fabric of time, okay? Since humans aren't really meant to transverse it, and that bazooka is a crude and rough method of doing it. Geez, why is that thing even in the hands of a kid anyway? Do you know that if all those rips and tears accumulate, time will unravel and all these sorts of weird things will happen and stuff, and Dave's gonna be tired all the time fixing things and - "

"Jesus, babe, you're rambling. No need to say that much stuff." Dave cuts in, stopping John's verbal rambling, before turning to Reborn and the others and drawling out, "Point is, you guys shouldn't be using that bazooka thingy or whatever all the fucking time."

"So yeah… that's what we're here to say." John chirps out as he floats a metre off the ground in a cross-legged sitting position. Dave unwraps his arm from John's waist and opts to tangle his hand with one of John's instead. Reborn and the others notices their easy intimacy and makes note of it, but do not say it aloud.

"Why are you guys telling us about this? Why do you say by 'humans' as if you're not one?" Tsuna asks, his curiosity overriding his wariness of talking to these strange people. Yamamoto and Lambo keeps their silence, while Gokudera is scribbling on small notepad and is muttering things like 'aliens' and stuff.

"Er, that is…we're not technically humans…." John says a little awkwardly as he fidgets and plays with the fingers of the hand currently entangled with his, his blue eyes fixated on Dave's form.

"Not human?" Gokudera finally blurts out, excitement glowing in his face. Tsuna has forgotten how… enthusiastic about these kind of things Gokudera was.

"Well, dudes, I'm the Knight of Time, in charge of time and stuff, so I'm the one who fixes the rips and tears up. I'm not supposed to interfere with these human affairs, really, but since you guys keep fucking with the fabric…Don't do it, 'kay? Lock that bazooka up, it's not really helping matters." Dave says casually.

" What about John?" Yamamoto asks, his first question so far. He looks curious too, but quite relaxed and friendly, since he thinks that these two doesn't really mean any harm.

"Oh, haha, geez. I'm the Heir of Breath." John chuckles a bit, his smile wide and bright. "Well, we really just came here to tell you guys that, so we better get going."

As soon as John says that, Dave takes out a PDA from seemingly nowhere and fiddles with it, all the while saying, "30 seconds, babe."

John perks up at that, enthused at going home to spend cuddle-times, amongst other things that he could be doing with Dave. He moves behind Dave, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and rests his head at the crook made by Dave's neck and shoulder, peering at the PDA screen.

"Bye, dudes." Dave says as a farewell, not even looking up from his PDA screen. John, on the other hand, looks at Reborn and Tsuna and the others and cheerfully bids them goodbye.

A few seconds after he does so, Dave and John were enveloped by a green tinted light and disappears.

Gokudera gapes at the place where they has disappeared from and then writes furiously in his notepad, convinced that their visitors where aliens.

Tsuna sighs, looking at Reborn who had an eyebrow cocked at hmm questioningly. He nods, agreeing that a device such as the bazooka shouldn't be at the hands of an immature five-year old brat.

Yamamoto then hands over the bazooka to Reborn for safekeeping, before releasing Lambo, who had been restrained by Yamamoto during the whole encounter.

Reborn coughs a little, before turning to the others to continue their interrupted meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


End file.
